Wierna rzeka/Rozdział II
Czarodziejsko świeciło słońce. Ogniste koła drżały na sosnowych deskach, które z wczorajszych plam wymyte, już były suche. Coś weseliło się i zaśmiewało ze szczęścia, kołując na tym miejscu, gdzie stała balia migocąc raz mocniej, to znowu słabiej. Chory patrzał na plamy słoneczne i napawał się ich widokiem. Weszła młoda gospodyni. Niosła w ręku miseczkę z jakąś dymiącą potrawą i srebrną łyżkę. Przypatrywała się bardzo uważnie swemu pacjentowi. Spostrzegłszy, że nie śpi, uśmiechnęła się jak najweselszy szkolny urwis i wykonała oczyma zabawny znak porozumiewawczy. Kiwnęła mu głową, mówiąc: — No, widzi pan, noc przeszła, południe przyszło, a pan nie umarł. — Naprawdę nie? — Ale — no! Przecie pan zaraz będzie kaszę jadł, a to chyba dowód! — Kaszę? Tę samą, co wczoraj? — A tę samą. — O, jak to dobrze! — Ano, właśnie i ja sobie tak pomyślałam. Tym bardziej że my tu ze Szczepanem niczym innym przyjąć pana nie możemy. Więc proszę wybaczyć, bo czym chata bogata — no i tak dalej... Żeby mieć choć szczyptę mąki, żeby — no, odrobineczkę cukru, mleka... Nic! Kasza i kasza. To by się przecie i kurom sprzykrzyło — nie? — Na razie to nie. Powstańcom się nie przykrzy to nawet, czego już kury dziobać nie chcą. Żeby tylko nie była tak gorąca jak wczoraj. — Nie jest wcale gorąca. Mogę ją zresztą łatwo ostudzić, bo dziś tęgi przymrozek. Ale pan może kaszy zupełnie nie lubi? — Gdzież tam! W partii, mówię, zawsze kasza, czasem trochę kartofli... Tylko że tamtą poparzyłem sobie wczoraj usta. — A też z pana obolały cierpiętnik! Wszystko pokrajane, pokłute, naszpikowane, poprzestrzelane — jeszcze i wargi sparzone. Tego tylko brakowało... — Przepraszam panią... — Nie ma za co. Przyzwyczajenie staje się drugą naturą. Co zaś do tej kaszy, to chciałam powiedzieć, że nic nie mamy, tylko ten worek jęczmiennej. I to sekret! Proszę pana — sekret! Jak to wytropią i odbiorą nam — no, to głód. — A gdzież państwo ten worek trzymacie? — "Państwo!" Nie żadne państwo, tylko Szczepan, ten stary kucharz, co go pan widział. Chowa go w zapołu, w stodole. Dziurę w sianie wykopał na kilka łokci głęboką i tam na postronku worek spuszcza co rano, jak o świcie na dzień dla nas dwojga porcję wybierze. — Proszę pani, a gdzie ja jestem? Jak się też to miejsce nazywa? — To pan tego nawet nie wie? — Nie wiem. Ja tu obcy, pierwszy raz. — To jest dwór w Niezdołach. Niezdoły, taki majątek jednych państwa, Rudeckich, moich krewnych i opiekunów. — A pani? Przepraszam, że się tak pytam... Uśmiechnęła się wesoło i najpowabniej, mówiąc: — Mnie na imię Salomea. Ale niechże pan sobie nie wyobraża, że jestem jaka tutejsza Żydówka, bo się nazywam Brynicka, i to z tych Brynickich, co dawniej mieli Mieranowice. To byli stryjostwo mojego tatki, a pani Rudecka jest moją wujenką, wprawdzie nie rodzoną, zawsze jednak pokrewieństwo. — Ależ ja nic podobnego sobie nie wyobrażam! To jest bardzo ładne imię... — A rzeczywiście!... — pokiwała głową z gorzkim politowaniem. — Wszyscy się nadziwić nie mogą, że też takie imię można było nadać człowiekowi. Salusia, Salcia — o Boże! — "Salcze"... — Salce po włosku oznacza wierzbę. To ładne drzewo i ładna nazwa. — Po włosku? To pan umie po włosku? — Trochę umiem, ale nie nazbyt dużo, tyle żeby się rozmówić. Nauczyłem się, sam nie wiem kiedy, jakem był we Włoszech. — To pan był we Włoszech! Mój Boże! — Czemu pani tak wzdycha? — A tak sobie, z zazdrości. Co to musi być za przyjemność być we Włoszech, "pod włoskim niebem"... Czy to tam jest naprawdę to jakieś niebo? — Takie samo... Ranny przymknął oczy, bo znów ogarnęły go szarpiące bóle i płomienie gorączki. Patrzał w przestwór błędnymi oczami. Po pewnym czasie zmocował się w sobie, oprzytomniał i rzekł: — Pani zupełnie nie wie, kto jestem, a odstąpiła mi pani swego posłania... — Wiem, że pan jest powstaniec. — Nazywam się Odrowąż, a na imię mi Józef. Po chwili dodał: — Widzi pani — mam po rodzicach tytuł księcia... — Księcia? — szepnęła panna Salomea, przypatrując mu się na poły z niedowierzaniem, na poły z podziwem. Twarz jej spoważniała i ruchy stały się bardziej oględne. Nie na długo zresztą. — Posiadam znaczny majątek — mówił jeszcze — ą wczoraj... — O, wczoraj znać było pana nie tyle po cholewach, bo przypadkowo były oberżnięte, ile po kożuszku magnackim... — uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Chory przymknął oczy ze wstydu. Burzyło się w nim wszystko. Mówił z wolna. — Postaram się... niezwłocznie... skoro tylko... wstać i iść z powrotem do partii, żeby pani nie narażać na takie przykrości... — Och, z tymi groźbami!... Lepiej niech wasza książęca mość nie rozmawia i leży spokojnie. Powiem otwarcie, że od bardzo dawna, bo od jakichś czterech tygodni, wyspałam się pierwszy raz tej nocy porządnie pod pańską opieką. — Co takiego! Pod moją opieką? — No tak. Trzeba księciu panu wiedzieć, że w tym caluteńkim domu nie ma nikogo, tylko stary kucharz, Szczepan, głuchy jak pień wierzbowy — po włosku salce — no i ja, także "Salcze". — A gdzież są wszyscy? — Gdzie są? Nie ma. Poszli! Pana Rudeckiego, mojego krewnego i opiekuna, wzięli do więzienia, już temu dwa miesiące. Było tu pięciu synów, młodych Rudeckich. Z tych Julian, Gustaw i Ksawery poszli zaraz. Tamci z domu, a Gucio — to nawet wprost ze szkół w Puławach. Dwaj najmłodsi chłopcy są na nauce w Krakowie. Julian zginął w bitwie gdzieś w Miechowskiem, a biedny Gucio... Panna Salomea gorzko zapłakała. Po chwili wytarła, oczy i mówiła: — To samo i Ksawery nie żyje. Moja wujenka, a matka tych chłopców, pojechała szukać po obozach. Minęło już cztery tygodnie, jak jej nie ma. Jeden Żyd, karczmarz tutejszy, co końmi handluje, a właściwie koniokrad, widział się z wujenką, jak wracała skądś z Sandomierskiego. To znowu była wieść między tutejszymi chłopami, co teraz wyłapują powstańców, żeby ich do "Cyngiera"Cyngier — Czengiery odstawiać — że się stara o uwolnienie wujaszka z więzienia w Opocznie. Podobno Ksawerego zwłoki znalazła w jakiejś szopie. — Skądże te wieści? — Furman Skowron, co jeździł z wujenką, opowiadał. Wyjechali czterema końmi i powozem, a furman wrócił sam i piechotą. Konie wujeneczka sprzedała, powóz to samo, bo jej trzeba było pieniędzy na przepłacanie, żeby wuja uwolnić. Jak ten furman wrócił, to nawet nie zaszedł, żeby powiedzieć, co się stało, tylko zabrał się do swojej wsi. Przez dziesiąte osoby dowiedzieliśmy się od niego. — I cóż mówił? — Mieli podobno wszyscy pobici koszule długie ze zgrzebnego płótna aż do stóp, a pod szyją kokardy trójkolorowe jeden w drugiego. I tak przed pochowaniem leżeli w szopie pokotem. A Ksawery między nimi. — Koszule, kokardy! Cóż za przepych, cóż za łaska! — śmiał się Odrowąż. Przekręcił się twarzą do góry i patrzał w powałę. Panna Salomea mówiła dalej: — A niech pan sobie wyobrazi, co z Guciem. W jednej bitwie uciekał na koniu. Wpadł w opłotki pod jakąś wsią i byłby uszedł cało, bo miał pod sobą konia-cudo, kasztana, co się tu od źrebięcia na naszym pastewniku wychował. Trzeba nieszczęścia — cielę wylazło skądś na środek drogi i kasztan się na nim potknął. Dragoni, co Gucia ścigali, wtedy dopadli. Roznieśli go tam na pałaszach, rozrąbali, rozsiekali, ale tak, że tylko kadłub bez głowy i bez rąk poniósł koń w pola. Milami, podobno, zbiegany nosił potem trupa — wreszcie włóczył go po ziemi, gdy ciało wypadło z siodła, a jedna noga w strzemieniu została. Och, taki koń! Któż to mógł przeczuć... Wszyscyśmy go kochali, jeździli na nim, za szczęście było dosiadać go oklep i pod siodłem. Żeby się tak podle potknąć, nie przesadzić cielęcia, zdradzić najlepszego panicza! Kochany Gucio! Taki śliczny, taki wesoły... Krótko załkała, zaszlochała. Odrowąż milczał, bez współczucia patrząc na jej płacz. Wytarła oczy i mówiła jeszcze: — Wszystka służba rozbiegła się z tego domu. Jednej nocy przyszli tu powstańcy pod panem Jeziorańskim, a zaraz po nich wojsko. Powstańcy się zabarykadowali w gorzelni, to samo w spichlerzu, zaczęli stamtąd oknami i z dymników strzelać. Podpaliło wojsko ten spichlerz. Zajęła się gorzelnia od dachu. Spaliło się wszystko — gorzelnia, spichlerz, obory i stodoły. Szczęście jeszcze, że wiatr niósł perzynę na łąki, bo byłaby i druga stodoła nie ocalała, ani stajnia, ani nawet dwór — taki był ogień. Od tego czasu wszystko z tego domu pouciekało. Konie pobrali do ostatniego — źrebięta ktoś ukradł w nocy. Co tylko było w spiżarni, powstańcy zabrali. A już od czasu, jak mój tatko poszedł do powstania, to my się tylko ze Szczepanem zostali. — To pani ma ojca? — A mam. Mój tatko tu był rządcą w Niezdołach u wujostwa Rudeckich przez całe dwadzieścia dwa lata, od czasu, jak wrócił z Sybiru. Bo mój tatko w tamtą rewolucjęW tamtą rewolucję — mowa o powstaniu listopadowym. był wachmistrzem w strzelcach konnych i na Sybirze był za to. — A mamę pani ma jeszcze? — Moja mama umarła, jakem miała rok, to znaczy temu już dwadzieścia dwa lata — nie, dwadzieścia jeden... — O, ujmuje sobie pani lat!... — A może sobie mam jeszcze dodawać? Wcale nie ujmuję. Po chwili dodała ni to z dumą, ni z pewnym zażenowaniem, jak się mówi o sprawach i szczegółach familijnych, które tylko w swoim kółku wielkie są i znaczne, a dla obcych nie egzystują: — Mój tatko ma tylko sześć palców u obu rąk. — Czemu? — A bo mu w bitwie pod Długosiodłem kula urwała akurat, kiedy trzymał karabinek przy twarzy i celował. Tu ma dwa palce urwane i tu dwa. Jak się myje, to tak śmiesznie... Pokazała składając dłonie. — I tak oto samą jedną ojciec panią zostawił? — A tak, bo dla ojczyzny jest najpierwszy obowiązek Polaka, a dopiero na drugim miejscu stoi familia... — wypowiedziała z hieratycznym namaszczeniem zdanie mądre, ustalone i powszechne. — Jakże też pani daje sobie radę, gdy tu wojska przychodzą? Czy przychodzą? — A ba! Czy przychodzą? Dobra ta noc, jeśli ich nie ma. A nie ma wojska, to są nasi. Wyjdą nasi, to wojsko. — A pani zawsze sama? — No, jest przecie Szczepanisko. — Ten dziadyga? — Choć on i dziadyga, ale mądry, kuty na cztery nogi, na każdą rzecz, na każde wydarzenie ma swój wybieg chłopski i sposób jaki nieomylny. Nadto powiem księciu panu, że on się nie boi. To jest — bać się boi, będzie się cały trząsł jak galareta z cielęcych nóżek, ale nigdy nie ucieknie. W tej chwili, kiedy trzeba stanąć — a on jeden wie, kiedy trzeba — na pewno nie zdradzi i wszystko weźmie na siebie. Sto razy go wypędzą, to on tam wlezie za drzwi i nasłuchuje, czeka. Tylko ja głos podniosę, on przy mnie. Gdyby mię napadli, będzie bronił do ostatniego. On jest pewny. Zresztą na najgorszy moment mam tu jeszcze jednego obrońcę. — Gdzie? — A tu — oświadczyła z uśmiechem, wyciągając z kieszeni szerokiej sukni dwustrzałowy pistolet. — Któż go pani dał? — zapytał Odrowąż. — Tatko. — I tylko taką zostawił pani obronę? — Tatko powiedział, żeby dopiero w najostatniejszej chwili, jeżeliby kto siłą napadał. A przede wszystkim tatko kazał bronić się do ostatniej chwili kobiety polskiej godnością. — Polskiej kobiety godnością... — Myśli książę, że to nic nie znaczy? Już tu miałam nieraz przykład. A powiem jeszcze jeden sekret, bo to księcia pana uspokoi. Mam tu jedną wspólniczkę. Tylko to trzeba w tajemnicy trzymać, bo bez tego źle byśmy tu wyglądali. — Zachowam tajemnicę... — No, to powiem. Jest tu karczma w szczerym polu, o jakie ćwierć wiorsty ode dwora, stoi na krzyżowych drogach. Siedzą w tej karczmie Żydy. Dawniej brali wódkę z niezdolskiego dworu, jak gorzelnia szła. Teraz ją biorą skądinąd, a trudnią się, czym można, a głównie przemycaniem w dalekie strony kradzionych koni. Tak ludzie mówią. Ja tam dobrze nie wiem. Nikt zresztą teraz prawdy nie dojdzie, bo wszystko idzie na karb powstania. Jakieś konie w karczmie stoją, potem znikają. To niby powstańcy... Jest ich tam dużo, tych Żydów w karczmie. Ale między nimi jest jedno Żydzie, ma chyba ze czternaście czy piętnaście lat. Na imię temu Ryfka. Warto zobaczyć przy świetle dziennym to czupiradło. Nie myła się już ze cztery lata, włosy w strąkach, obdarte, brudne. — Niemal jak ja wczoraj... — Troszeczkę bardziej, tylko że aby nie pokrwawione. Kiedy Siapsia, starszy karczmarz, trzymał w pachcie krowy dworskie, Ryfka przychodziła o świcie do udoju mleko mierzyć. Ja to samo musiałam wstawać do krów przed świtem. Tom sobie z tą Żydówką rozmawiała z nudów o różnościach. Nieraz jej tam co darowałam. Czasem znowu wypukałam ją z karczmy w lecie wieczorem i wymykałyśmy się obie w noc, we mgłę, nad rzekę w rosach, w niekoszonych trawach boso polatać... Książę pan będzie się gorszył, że ja się tak z tą Żydówką postponowałam... — Nie, uchowaj Boże! — Ja jej znowu do zupełnej konfidencji nie dopuszczałam, tylko tak, że to dobre do sekretu, wierne i jakieś takie przy mnie jak cień przy drzewie. Czasem znowu namówiłyśmy się na maliny dzikie i na "dziady"Dziady (gwar.) — jeżyny., tu na tę górę, co za Niezdołami stoi. Szła za mną zawsze i słuchała, co jej mówię. Ja tak, to i ona tak, ja odmienię, to i ona. Co ja lubię, to i ona. Co mi nie smakuje, to ją aż wykrzywia. Jakem sobie zaśpiewała, to ta za mną to samo, słowo w słowo, dźwięk w dźwięk, a tak strasznie śmiesznie, że boki zrywać. Musiałam sobie usta zatykać, żeby jej przykrości nie robić. Czasem to umyślnie wyśpiewywałam jakie głupstwo najwierutniejsze, układałam śmieszne piosenki, żeby się ponauczała... No, więc ta Ryfka zrobiła się moją przyjaciółką. Ale taką naprawdę. Teraz, jak wojsko nocą ciągnie, to żeby nie wiedzieć skąd i dokąd szło, o karczmę zawadzi, bo ta karczma stoi na rozstaju gościńców. Jeżeli zaś tylko pytają się o drogę do dworu w Niezdołach, Ryfka przez tylne drzwi poprzez żydowskie zakamarki, sionki, przybudówki, przez śmietniki i gnoje, potem przez dziką górę, przez parów, przez ogród — do mnie. Jeśli idą do dworu powstańcy — stuka do mnie w to okno, w tę szybę — trzy razy. Jeżeli idzie wojsko — cztery razy. Ja wtedy do kuchni, budzę Szczepana i po ciemku przygotowujemy się, czekamy. Dopiero jak zaczną burzyć się do drzwi, walić kolbami, dobijać do okien, Szczepan idzie otwierać. Tylko już wtedy wiemy przynajmniej, czego się trzymać. Rozumie mię książę-pan? — Rozumiem, choć bardzo boli, tu w nodze. Tylko już o tym tytule książęcym będziemy wiedzieć raz na zawsze, że był i nigdzie nie ucieka, więc trudzić się ciągłym wywoływaniem go z niepamięci nie ma powodu. — Książę pan jest taki — jakże się to mówi? demokrata... — Ano niby. — Dobrze, będziemy mówić z prosta. Chodzi o to, że teraz, jak tu pan leży, to ta Ryfka jest dopiero ważna. Prawda? — Och, prawda. — Bo przecie oni rewizję robią za każdym razem w całym dworze, mojego łóżka nie oszczędzając. Trzęsą wszędzie. Czasem się tam który zawstydzi i każe tylko z wierzchu patrzeć. A bywają znowu i tacy, co umyślnie, z dowcipami, zaglądają w każdą skrytkę. — Cóż by tu robić, gdy przyjdą? — Po pukaniu Ryfki będziemy wiedzieli, kto idzie. A skoro... cztery — Szczepan musi pana brać na ramiona i wynosić z domu. Myślę, że do stodoły... — Jakże to będzie uciążliwe! — Nie tak znowu bardzo. Dziad podoła. Nawet i ten tytuł książęcy swoje zrobi, bo się Szczepanowi wytłumaczy, że pan jest naprawdę jaśnie oświecony bogacz. — Bogacz nie bogacz, lecz moja rodzina wynagrodzi go sowicie. — Właśnie. Ça ira!Ça ira! (franc.) — Tak będzie, na pewno! — Pani po włosku nie umie, ale za to po francusku... — A umiem, bom się uczyła na pensji, u zakonnic w Ibramowicach. Troszeczkę się nie douczyłam, bo mi tatko kazał wracać do gospodarstwa. Zresztą przyznam się, żem tak znowu nadzwyczajnie za tymi Ibramowicami nie przepadała. Ale ja tu rozmawiam i rozmawiam, a pan jeszcze nic w ustach nie miał. Przyniosę ja trochę cieplejszej kaszy, bo ta na klajster wystygła. Może nawet Szczepan kapeczkę mleka u Żydów dostał, ale... koziego... — dodała z wstydem. Z tym wyszła z izby. Powróciwszy zastała swego gościa pogrążonego we śnie nagłym, gorączkowym. Zbliżyła się na palcach i oglądała bandaże. Tu i ówdzie krew pozaciekała przez płótno. W różnych miejscach poduszka i prześcieradła były splamione. Panience żal się zrobiło pościeli, ale i tego dryblasa, który się księciem mianował, żałowała po trosze. Żal jej było, że jego regularne rysy, prosty, doskonale zarysowany nos, kształtna głowa — tak zostały zeszpecone przez rany. Siedziała cicho w kącie pokoju, powzdychując nad tą koleją rzeczy, dopóki się nie ocknął. Wówczas zmusiła go, żeby zjadł kilka łyżek kaszy, wprawdzie bez zapowiedzianego mleka, ale ciepłej. Przepraszał ją wielekroć za przykrości, które poniosła z jego powodu. Oburzało ją powtarzanie ciągle tego samego w kółko. Żeby temu raz kres położyć, oświadczyła: — Jużem księciu panu meldowała, że dopiero teraz oddycham swobodniej pod jego opieką. — Wolne żarty... — A ładne żarty! Żeby pan wiedział dokładnie, co się tu dzieje po nocach, toby dopiero zrozumiał, o czym mowa. — A cóż się takiego dzieje? — Niby to łatwo wyłuszczyć wszystko!... — 2e te wojska nachodzą? — To swoją drogą... Ale z drugiej strony... — Cóż takiego? — Pan widział, jaki tu jest duży dom? — Rzuciłem okiem, ale wczoraj trudno mi było cokolwiek dokładnie zauważyć. — Jest tu osiemnaście pokojów. Jedne duże, drugie małe. W tej liczbie trzy salony. Jeden, największy, przez całą szerokość dworu w tamtej murowanej części, co na końcu. I na to wszystko — ja jedna. — Boi się pani? — Panu łatwo się nie bać jako mężczyźnie. Przy tym nie wie pan wszystkiego... — A cóż jeszcze należy wiedzieć, żeby się bać należycie? — Proszę pana, to jest taka rzecz... — mówiła przysuwając swe krzesełko do łóżka i zniżając głos aż do szeptu: — Mieszkało tu dawniej, po rewolucji, dwu braci Rudeckich. Obydwaj gospodarowali na spółkę, bo to było dziewięć folwarków, gorzelnia, tartaki, stadnina, obory — no, słowem, duże gospodarstwo. Starszy brat, co już nie żyje, Dominik, służył dawniej w wojsku. Muszę to panu powiedzieć, że on to samo kochał się w wujence, zanim wyszła za mąż za tego wuja, co żyje i teraz jest w więzieniu, za Pawła. Nieboszczyk wuj Dominik zarządzał gorzelnią, końmi, młynami, lasem, tartakiem, całą fabryką. Wuj Paweł rządził folwarkami. Tak tu razem mieszkali. Wuj Dominik zawsze na tamtej stronie, sam, bo się z wujem Pawłem ciągle sprzeczali o pieniądze i o wszystko. Tam u siebie jadał. Posyłało mu się obiady na drugą stronę. Powiadał raz jednemu panu, to samo z rewolucji, mój tatko, że wuj Dominik zawsze się kochał w wujence i miał wielki żal do brata, że go ubiegł. Podobno z tego zdziwaczał. Nic, tylko konie, psy, charty, ogary. Ciągle polował, strzelał do celu z fuzji i pistoletów. Raz się pokłócili z wujem Pawłem o gorzelnię. Wuj Paweł udowodnił, że podobno gorzelnia źle idzie i małe daje dochody, że folwarki niszczeją przez tę gorzelnię. Wtedy wuj Dominik gorzelnię skasował, zamknął, służbę rozpędził, a wszystkie kufy, wielkie beczki, kadzie obite żelaznymi obręczami kazał z gorzelni przenieść do największego salonu obok swojego pokoju i tam je rzędem poustawiał. Meble z tego salonu wynieśli, a gorzelnię zamienili na składy drzewa i desek. Do tej pory wszystkie te kadzie w wielkim salonie stoją. No, a jednego wieczora — niech pan sobie wyobrazi — ten wuj Dominik w ostatnim pokoju za wielkim salonem, gdzie mieszkał, przywiązał nabitą fuzję do drzwi, usiadł naprzeciwko lufy i nogą pociągnął za cyngiel. Zabił się. — Dawno to było? — Z dziesięć lat temu. Ja wtedy byłam u zakonnic. Mój panie, ale to dopiero początek! — Ta śmierć? — A tak. Zrazu nic. Odżałowali tego wuja Dominika, nagrobek mu wystawili na cmentarzu naszego kościoła, msze kazali odprawiać za jego duszę. A tymczasem... — Co pani jest? Czego się pani tak boi? — A bo on ciągle chodzi po domu... — Co też pani mówi? — No, mówię i wszyscy to samo potwierdzą. O tym wie caluteńka okolica. — Śmiejmy się z tego!... — Pan się pośmieje, jak sam usłyszy. — Cóż ja mogę usłyszeć? — Kto tylko tu był, wszyscy to samo potwierdzają, co on wyprawia. Niech pan posłucha. Bierze te wielkie kadzie, okute żelaznymi obręczami, podnosi jak garncowe baryłki i ciska spod sufitu na posadzkę. Kadź odbija się od podłogi, podskakuje raz, drugi, trzeci, czwarty. Słychać najwyraźniej: — buch — buch — buch — buch... Potem drugą — to samo. Trzecią — to samo. I tak będzie z dziesięć, piętnaście razy powtarzał. — No, a chodził ktokolwiek patrzeć, jak też to on robi? — Ba! Chodzili ze świecami, ze służbą, całym dworem. Chodzili i z księdzem proboszczem, i z jednym tu świątobliwym zakonnikiem z Miechowskiego. Wszyscy słyszeli najwyraźniej, jak kadzie ciskał, idą ze świecami całą gromadą, wchodzą do wielkiego salonu... Kadzie stoją rzędem, jedna obok drugiej, jak stały. Pajęczyny wiszą od jednej do drugiej, pozaciągane Bóg wie kiedy, kurzem grubym przywalone, jak były przed laty. — Ano, więc widzi pani, że to złudzenie. — Złudzenie! Kto tylko nocuje tutaj, najprzód tak mówi jak pan teraz, a później drży ze strachu. Księża święcili kufy. — A pani słyszała? — Ja bym nie słyszała! Ze dwadzieścia razy! Czasem jak zacznie używać, to caluteńki dom się wzdryga. Ale czyż to tylko? On chodzi po domu! Wszyscy go widują! W tabaczkowym rajtroku z rogowymi guzikami, w obcisłym ubraniu ze strzemiączkami. Raz o zmroku przeszedł koło wujenki tak blisko, że się tylne rogowe guziki tego rajtroka otarły o karbowaną listwę szafy, najwyraźniej, ale najwyraźniej. Wujenka zemdlała. — Chciałbym wierzyć, bo to pani mówi, a nie mogę. — No, to ja panu opowiem najlepszą rzecz. Wujostwo sporo dawali księżom, żeby się msze wciąż odprawiały za spokój duszy wuja Dominika. Ksiądz proboszcz, przecie starszy człowiek, światły kapłan, sam nam to opowiadał, a ręce mu się trzęsły z przerażenia. Mówił ksiądz proboszcz, że siedzieli jednej nocy z wikarym na probostwie w dużym pokoju i naradzali się, jakie msze mają nazajutrz odprawiać. A że było dużo wotyw zamówionych, więc choć wypadała msza żałobna za wuja Dominika, postanowili ją odłożyć na kiedy indziej. I ksiądz proboszcz wyznał, że obaj z wikarym dopuścili się grzechu, bo mówili pomiędzy sobą, że tyle mszy się za tego samobójcę odprawia, a są przecie i inne dusze pomocy potrzebujące. Zresztą, mówił ksiądz proboszcz, państwo Rudeccy jakoś czy przepomnieli, czy zaniedbali złożyć w tym czasie na tę mszę. I tak oto naradzali się proboszcz z wikarym, żeby może nazajutrz mszy za wuja Dominika nie odprawiać, a odłożyć ją na późniejszy czas. Wikary wziął pióro i miał pisać w księdze, za kogo nabożeństwo odprawiać się będzie. Żywej duszy w pokoju nie było, tylko oni dwaj. Świeca się między nimi na stole paliła. Gdy wikary pierwszą literę jakiegoś nazwiska wypisał, padł na stół z głośnym dźwiękiem dukat złoty, jakby zleciał z sufitu, zakręcił się, zawirował między nimi dwoma i spoczął w blasku świecy między rękoma tych księży. Tak to im po swojemu, szyderczo zapłacił. Mówił ksiądz proboszcz, że się obadwaj strasznie przerazili. Odnieśli ten dukat natychmiast do kościoła, złożyli go na ołtarzu jako wotum i krzyżem leżeli pod lampą w nocy, modląc się żarliwie o spokój duszy Dominika. Na drugi dzień obadwaj odprawili msze żałobne. — Dziwne rzeczy... A pani w tym czasie, gdy tu sama jedna została, doświadcza jakich przestrachów w tym domu? — Nie. Teraz jakoś przycichł. Nie rzuca beczkami i nie trzaska jak zwykle. Raz tylko, ale tego nie będę mówić. — Nie trzeba. Proszę zapomnieć... — Niech pan tylko pomyśli. Tu przychodzą wojskowi, rewidują dom, krzyczą, hałasują, straszą. A gdy nareszcie odejdą i można by lżej odetchnąć, to zostaję sama jedna i poczynam lękać się tamtego. Teraz, gdy pan się zjawił, już się nic a nic nie boję. To jest — boję się, ale tylko wojska, lecz to przynajmniej z ludźmi sprawa... — Z ludźmi? Doprawdy? — Można się bronić, nie dawać zębami i pazurami, wreszcie umrzeć — ale z takim! — Dzisiaj się pani nie bała? — Nic a nic! Spałam jak zabita, choć ja śpię bardzo czujnie, i jak tylko Ryfka zastuka, natychmiast usłyszę. — A gdzie pani śpi? Panna Salomea zawstydziła się, zaczerwieniła wszystka, mówiąc: — Tu śpię, w drugim pokoju. — Gdzie? — W salonie. — W tamtym zimnym salonie? Siennik sobie przyciągnęłam pod pańskie drzwi, to ciepło z pokoju szło, no i tak śpię. Bo, widzi pan, muszę być w pobliżu okna, żeby słyszeć, jak Ryfka stuknie w szybę. ---- II